Childhood Schemes
by codegirl96
Summary: Yusei, Jack, Crow, Kalin, and my OC Sara reminiscing about all sorts of things they did when they were kids. Bones will be broken, laughs will be laughed. Read and Review please.
1. Reminising

**Okay, I was playing my Reverse of Arcadia game when this popped into my head. I was laughing the whole time I was writing it. **

**Alright, so this is a one-shot of Yusei, Crow, Jack, Kalin, and my OC Sara reminiscing about all the crazy things they did when they were kids. Bones will be broken and laughs will be laughed. This is the first of my random and crazy ideas I have been actually able to write down.**

**This would have been up sooner but our internet got turned off.**

**Disclaimer: I own idea, schemes, and Sara, but everyone else belongs to their respectful owner.**

* * *

><p>Yusei, Crow, Jack, Kalin, and Sara sat around the room of their old Enforcer hideout, thinking to themselves when Sara proposed a sudden topic.<p>

"Hey, do you guys remember all the stuff we used to do when we were little?" she asked the group.

"Define 'stuff'." her brother Kalin asked.

"Yeah, we did a lot of different things when we were kids." Crow noted.

"I mean all our stunts and schemes that would end with us getting hurt or in trouble." Sara specified.

"Oh yeah, now that I think about it we did a lot of strange things." Yusei said thoughtfully.

"Like that one time when Jack tried showing off to those two girls by doing some bike trick and ended up breaking his arm." Crow chuckled.

"I did no such thing!" Jack defended.

"Yeah and then he wouldn't stop crying for like three days." Kalin laughed.

"What?" Jack snapped.

"Or that time when Crow kicked our ball into that nasty old man's yard, and then tried to climb through the bars of the gate to get it, but ended up getting his head stuck." Sara reminded.

"Yeah, then we had to call Martha so she could bring a blow torch just to get him out." Yusei smiled.

"Then we had to spend all summer helping that old man around the house to pay for his gate."

"Now that I think of it, we never did get that ball back." Sara said.

"Wait, remember the time Yusei tried to go down that huge slide on his skateboard. But he ended up falling off the top of it and broke his foot." Crow laughed.

"And he couldn't walk for like a month later."

"No, I remember when Kalin tried to give himself a haircut and it ended up so bad that Martha had to shave his head." Sara bursted out laughing. "And then it started growing back in patches a month later."

Now the five of them were all laughing.

"Or that time we played out in the rain all day and ended up get sick." Jack said.

"Or when you got in a fight with that sixteen year old and he broke your jaw." Sara said refering to her brother. "And Dr. Schmidt had to wire your mouth shut and we had to blend everything you ate. Not to mention we all had to learn sign langauge just to talk to you." she laughed.

"Yeah we sure did do a lot of stupid things." Kalin snickered.

"But I think the worst thing we did was trying to play duel monsters on rollerskates." Sara reminded. They all shuddered at that memory."I still can't believe I ran into a pole."

"I can't believe I ran into the side of that house." Crow said.

"But the best one is when Kalin and Yusei tried to duel." Jack smiled.

"Yeah, they started going down hill and Yusei ran right into the harbor." Crow laughed.

"And he went so far out that we had to get a fisherman to literally reel him in." Sara also laughed. "Or in winter when that bully threw all my cards into the water and Yusei jump in to get them back and ended up getting hypothermia and had to stay in bed for a month."

"Or when we were eight and Jack gave me all those flowers for Valetine's Day, and that bee that was in them stung him." Sara laughed.

"How about the time you fell out that second-story window at Martha's house." Yusei said to Sara.

"Oh yeah, I ended up colliding with Jack." Sara said. "We smashed our heads together and couldn't remember anything for like a week."

"But the most tramatic thing that happened was when that cockroach laid eggs in Yusei's ear when he was asleep." Crow chuckled. Yusei shuddered.

"Yeah, and we had to wait for them to hatch and crawl out on their own." Sara also chuckled.

"And to this day I still hate insects." he said. Everyone (except Yusei) burst out laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it, my idea on what they did as kids and them laughing at each other's pain. I think the worst thing is I can actually imagine these guys doing these things too. It was easier to think of things for the guys then it was for Sara.<strong>

**So to recap; Jack broke his arm, Crow got his head stuck in a gate, Yusei broke his foot, Kalin got his head shaved, they all got sick after playing in the rain, Kalin got his jaw broke, duel monsters on rollerskates (Sara and the pole, Crow and the house, Yusei and the harbor), Yusei got hypothermia, Jack got stung, Sara fell out a window and gave herself and Jack a concussion, and last but not least the cockroach eggs in Yusei's ear.**

**This wasn't as good as it could have been, but it's still good I guess.**

**So review and tell me which one was your favorite or if you have another idea, tell me and I may add it and make this a chaptered story.**


	2. Scheme 1: Haunted House

**Well, you guys did it. You've covenced me to expand this story!**

**Thank you; AshxGlace4EVER, blueneon18, Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967, Xerxes Glace Hydro, Pokegirl360, and ndsifgnslgrnp for your reviews.**

**This chapter will be about a new idea I had for when the character were kids.**

**In this one:**

**After having her deck stolen a group of kids trick 6 year old Sara into going in a haunted house with them to get her cards back, only to leave her there, and now it's up to Yusei and co. to save her. (Please remember; Yusei, Kalin, and Jack are seven years old and Crow is five)**

**Just in case Sara's deck type comes up in this chapter, I'd like to note that she did have fairy based deck before she switched to the awesome dragon deck that I'm so very proud of. *gloating***

**Warning: Sara cries a lot in this, so if you don't like seeing (or reading about) little children weeping in sadness, fear, or misery I suggest you don't read this chapter... or any other chapter for that matter...**

**Disclaimer: I own idea, schemes, and Sara, but everyone else belongs to their respectful owner.**

* * *

><p><strong>Scheme 1:<br>Haunted House**

"Give them back!" a young Sara Kessler cried as she chased after the boy who had stolen her precious fairy deck.

"No way!" the boy laughed. "If you want them back you'll have to catch me!"

"Stop!" she yelled teary eyed before triping over a small rock.

"Ow." Sara whimpered, rubbing her forehead. She looked up to seeing that the boy was completely gone. She sniffed wiping tears from her eyes. "You big meanie!" she shouted still trying to fight back more tears. "... Now what am I going to do..." she whined to herself.

"Wait." she said with sudden realization. "Big brother wouldn't cry if someone took his cards. And neither would Yusei or Jack. They would do whatever it takes to get them back." she jumped up and wiped the dirt off her small pink dress. "And that's exactly what I'm going to do." she took off in the direction the boy had went, her bare feet padding across the dirt road.

_"He couldn't have gotten that far."_ She thought rounding the corner before skidding to a stop in front of a house. "Oh no." she breathed, looking up at the large house. "Th-That's the old haunted house big brother told me about..." she stampered.

The house was a large black Victorian style home with a tall cast-iron gate. The house was in ruins; the yard was nothing but dead grass and weeds, the windows were broken, shingles were falling off or missing, the works. Some rumors say a witch lives there and she devours anyone who goes inside, others say the spirits of past residents haunt the house, and a few others say it's both.

Which ever it was Sara did not want to find out.

"Uh, maybe he went a different way." Sara said with a nervous laugh.

"Hey kid!" a voice called behind her, making her jump. She yelped, turning around so fast she lost balance and fell on her butt.

"Woah, sorry didn't mean to scare ya." the elder boy laughed.

"No, it's okay." she asured as the boy helped her up. She noticed there were about three other boys and a girl with him, all of them older than her.

"Hey, aren't you Kalin's little sister?" the boy questioned.

"Yeah, I'm Sara. You know my brother?" she responded.

"Of course, everyone does." he smiled. "I'm Reggie by the way."

"I'm Alice." the girl that was with him greeted.

"I'm Kai," one of the boys greeted before pointing to his look-a-like standing beside him. "and that's Yuma."

"Hi there." Yuma greeted.

"And I'm Joey." the smallest of the boys introduced. He was probably a year or two older than Sara.

"It's nice to meet you." Sara smiled.

"So Sara, whatcha doing out here anyway?" Alice asked.

"Someone stole my deck!"

"Oh, that's terrible!" Alice gasped.

"I followed him here but I don't know were he is now." Sara hung her head.

"Hey now that you mention it, I did see a kid run through here with a bunch of cards in his hand." Yuma said thinking outloud.

"Really!" Sara smiled hopefully.

"Yeah, I saw him too." Joey agreed. "He went in there." he pointed to the old haunted house. Sara's spirit fell as she looked at the house, but she did notice the gate was slightly open so they were probably right.

"Oh no." she sighed.

"Hey, don't worry." Reggie said putting a hand on Sara's shoulder. "_We'll _help you find your deck." he smiled back at his friends. "Right guys." he winked.

"Of course we will." Alice smiled, walking up next to Sara. "We'll all help."

"Really?" Sara asked hopefully.

"Really." Alice answered sincerely. "We'll be right behind you."

"All right." she smiled. "I guess it'll be okay if we all go together."

"Don't worry Sara, we'll make sure to find it." Kai asured her from behind.

"Come on, let's go." Reggie said leading them to the house.

The gate squeaked loudly as he pushed it open, the hinges was obviously rusted over from disuse and Sara was scared the gate would break off and fall on top of them, she was thankful that it didn't. Her eyes ran up the large building as they got closer, she shivered when she saw bats fly out the top window.

"Are you sure you saw him go in here." Sara looked back and asked Yuma and Joey.

"Yep." they both answered at once. "We're sure."

Reggie pushed open the front door and Sara looked inside. The room was quite large and the walls were lined witha number of doors and pictures, the furniture was covered with plastic sheets, the wall paper was pealing off, and everything was dusty. In the middle of the room was a large spiral staircase that led up to the next floor.

"You first, Sara." Reggie said. Sara took a deep breath and stepped inside followed close behind by the others. The floor boards were cold against her bare feet and creaked loudly as she walked.

"M - Man this place is creepy." Joey stampered.

"And big." Alice noted.

"Y-Yeah." Yuma nodded in agreement.

"I hope we can find your deck." Kai said to Sara.

"Me too." Sara sighed.

She stopped when she thought she stepped on something, looking down she saw that it was a duel monsters card. Bending down she picked up the card and flipped it over.

"It's my 'Fairy Princess'**(1)** card!" she squealled with excitement at seeing the card.

"That's awesome!" Reggie smiled, walking over to her. "Looks like your deck is in here after all."

"Yeah." she smiled.

"Hey, can we see it?" Alice asked.

"Sure." Sara nodded handing her the card while the other kids peered at it over her shoulder.

"Fairy Princess, huh?"

The card read:

'Fairy Princess'  
>Attribute: Light<br>LV: 7  
>Type: Fairy<br>ATK/DEF: 2000/1500  
>Effect: This card gains 200 ATK and DEF points for every card with 'Royal Fairy' in its name that is on the field or in the Graveyard.<p>

The card image was that of a smiling fairy with firey red hair and blue eyes, it had on a green dress and gold crown and was carrying a gold staff with a big red gem at the top of it in its hands.

"Wow! That's a cool card." Joey exclaimed.

"Yeah, how in the world did you get a card like this?" Alice questioned.

"It's easy when you have an amazingly awesome big brother like Kalin." Sara smiled proudly. "Not to mention friends like Yusei, Jack, and Crow. They helped me get all the cards in my deck."

"Man, I bet your deck is awesome." Alice said handing the card back to Sara.

"It sure is."

"Come on, let's see if that kid went upstairs." Reggie jestered.

"Okay." Sara exclaimed running ahead of him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile at Martha's House... <strong>_

Yusei sat in the room he shared with Kalin, Jack, Crow, and Sara (Yes they all shared a room, even Sara), he was trying to reassemble the red toy car he had just dismantled completely with his new wrench -stolen of course-, Jack watching him boredly.

"I can't believe I let you destroy my brand new toy car." Jack huffed at the black haired boy after about half an hour of unsuccessful tries to put the thing back together.

"It's not destroying, it's tickering." Yusei defended.

"Whatever you still broke it." Jack said boredly.

Kalin walked in looking around the room curously.

"Hey, have you guys seen Sara?" Kalin questioned.

"No, I thought she was with you." Yusei answered, not taking his eyes off his work.

"I haven't seen her all day." Jack said.

"And I thought she was with you." Kalin said.

"Well what's Martha doing? Maybe she's with her."

"I doubt that since Martha's giving Crow a bath right now." Kalin sighed.

"Good point." Yusei sympathized.

"But if she's not with you guys or Martha that means... oh no she gone!" Kalin freaked.

"Come on Kalin, she's probably just hiding somewhere." Yusei said trying to calm his friend who just ignored him.

"Oh man oh man, what if she's gotten lost or hurt. Or worst! Oh god what am I going to do!" Kalin rambled pacing furously. "I can't believe I've lost my sister! I'm supposed to be protecting her and now she's all alone somewhere! I'm the worst big brother ever!"

"Calm down Kalin, you're being pathetic!" Yusei snapped annoyed by his whinning.

"But what if something happen to her!"

"Listen we'll help you look for her, okay."

"It's a lot better than watching Yusei destroy my stuff." Jack sighed.

Okay. But what if-"

"DON'T start again." Yusei warned holding a hammer up threatingly.

"Okay! Okay!"

"Come on, let's find her before anything bad happens."

And so begins their hunt for Sara, unaware that she's in the one place they told her not to go.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Back at the Haunted House...<em>**

The old staircase railing had rusted completely through and the wooden stairs had either rotted away or were extremely loose, all in all it did not look safe or secure. But the group climbed it anyway not taking the time to look for a safer route up to the next floor. Thankfully none of the boards broke but a few sure did come close to it.

The maze-like second floor was even more iffy; holes in the floor, walls and ceiling, shattered glass, metal furniture was completely rusted over, and everything was covered in dust and cobb webs.

After carefully checking all the rooms and hallways -and getting lost a few times in the process- the group made their way to the third and fourth floors both even more maze-like with even more rooms.

"It's not here either..." Sara whimpered.

"Don't worry, we'll find it." Reggie asured.

"Yeah, we still have one more floor." Alice smiled.

"All right..." Sara sigh softly.

The group made their way up to the last floor, checking rooms as they went through the winding hallways, Sara in front the whole time.

"I don't think it's up here, guys. Maybe we missed it on one of the other floors." she said. "What do you guys think?"

No answer...

"Guys?" she turned around to see that the others were gone. "Guys?" she panicked, sprinting back the way she came. "Joey! Kai! Yuma!" she yelled.

No answer...

"Alice! Reggie!"

No answer...

Tears started to stream down her face.

"Guys this isn't funny!" she cried.

Still no answer...

She turned the corner where she thought the stairs were but there was nothing. She turned another corner... nothing. And another corner... still nothing. She was completely lost, all the hallways looked the same. She took another corner and found herself back were she started.

"Oh no..." she panted. "What now..." she looked around. "I guess I could finish looking around for my deck..." she said to herself.

So she looked around for her deck after check the rooms she found nothing. In the last room though she found a ladder that went up through a hole in the ceiling.

"Is there another floor?" Sara pondered and decided it wouldn't hurt to check there. She climbed the ladder up to the next floor, which was actually the attic. She carefully searched, making sure she checked everywhere. She went to look behind a table that had fallen over in the corner, but when she got close to it a bunch of bats flew out at her. She let out a loud scream and ducked into the opposite corner and stayed there and sobbed.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Outside...<em>**

Yusei, Jack and Kalin walked up the road to the old haunted house.

"Do you think she might have gone in there?" Yusei asked.

"No way, she's too much of a baby to even go near this old house." Kalin said.

"Do you think we should check just in case?"

"Hell no, I don't want to get eaten by some witch!" Jack snapped.

"Yeah, me neither." Kalin nodded in agreement. "Come on let's check somewhere else." he turned to leave.

Just then the three boys heard an ear spitting scream from within the house.

"Did you hear that?" Yusei turned back to face the house. "That sounded like Sara!"

"Come on!"

The boys ran into the house.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Attic...<strong>_

Sara sat in the corner of the dusty attic crying, scared, alone, and mad at herself for following those kids into the house. She looked down at the card in her hands, she really wanted to find her deck but she was scared of looking by herself.

"I wanna go home..." she sniffled. "Big brother help me..." she tried to wipe the tears from her eyes. "Big brother!" she cried.

"Sara!" she heard a voice call out.

"Big brother..?" she sniffled.

"Hey Sara where are you? It's me Yusei!"

"Yusei!" she called turning to face the ladder. "Yusei I'm up here!"

She heard footsteps in the room below her then Yusei popped his head out from the hole in the floor.

"Sara!" he smiled relieved.

"Yusei!" she jumped up and ran to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I was so scared!" she bawled.

"It's okay." he reasured her. "Don't cry I'm here." he said calmly returning her hug. "What are you doing here?"

Sara let go of his neck. "Someone took my deck! I followed him here but I couldn't find him. And these other kids said he came inside this house we looked my deck but couldn't find it, and then they left me." she whimpered wiping away tears.

"Come on. Let's find the others and then we'll look for your deck again." Yusei smiled starting back down the ladder with Sara following close behind.

She wrapped her arms around his trying to stay as close as she could without tripping him.

"Kalin! Jack!" Yusei called.

"Big brother! Jack!"

"Where are you guys!" there was no sign of the others in the hallway. "Guys!"

Sudden a white figure jumped out from the corner.

"Boo!" it shouted. Both Sara and Yusei screamed, Sara ducked behind Yusei and started crying again.

The figure who turned out to be Kalin, was now rolling on the floor laughing. Jack emerging from the corner joined in his fit of laughter.

"Kalin you jerk! I can't believe you just did that!" Yusei snapped. "Your sister's scared enough as it is, that is not helping the situation!"

"Big brother you meany!" Sara cried. Kalin just realizing Sara was with Yusei began apologizing furiously.

"Sara I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were with Yusei!" Kalin apologized trying to calm his sister down. "I didn't mean to scare you! Don't be mad at me!" he begged.

Jack after realizing Kalin and him had scared Sara to death was still on the floor laughing which earned him a hard kick to the ribs by Yusei.

"Ow! What was that for?" he snapped.

"For scaring us!" Yusei shouted.

"Well, now that we found Sara let's get the heck outta here." Kalin insisted after getting Sara to stop crying.

"Good idea." Yusei agreed.

"Wait! We still need to find my deck!"

"Man, that's right." Yusei scratched his head. "Well let's look around for it."

And so the four friends searched the entire house for Sara's deck, but like before there was no trace of it. Now they made their way back to the entrance of the house.

"I can't believe we couldn't find it..." Sara pouted.

"Don't worry." her brother assured. "It has to be somewhere. We'll just look around outside."

"Okay..." Sara said sadly.

"Hey guys, what's that?" Jack questionned pointing at something in front of the house.

"Are those cards?"

"It's my deck!" Sara cheered running over and picking up the small stack of cards. "It really is! I got my deck back!" she smiled flipping through it.

"That's great!" Yusei smiled.

"Yeah! But... what's it doing out here?" Sara inquired. "It wasn't here earlier..."

"Who cares! You found it and that's what matters!" Kalin laughed.

Suddenly the door slammed shut behind them, making them jump.

"Yeah... great. Now let's get the heck out of here!" Jack hurried them, his eyes big with fright as he watched the door.

"Excellent suggestion!" Yusei agreed as a loud cackle came from inside the house.

They all ran out of the yard and back to Martha's house, once there they all agreed to NEVER go near that house again.

**Chapter End**

* * *

><p><strong>(1) 'Fairy Princess' is not a real card nor are there any cards called 'Royal Fairy'.<strong>

**I not sure if I'm going to have another chapter due to the lack of ideas, but until I know for sure this story's status will be In-Progress.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Note to Pokegirl360 and ndsifgnslgrnp;**

**I would like to inform you two of something. If you have read _any_ of my stories you would know that I take my time when it comes to uploading chapters due to the fact that I am usually very busy. ****This is because unlike you I have a life beyond fanfiction.**

**I stated that I would most likely not make this a multi-chaptered fic, so the tones _I_ interpretated from your reviews were not pleasent ones and I do not appreciate them. So if you are going to be impatient with the time between uploads I kindly ask for you not to review.**

**I do not mean to offend you but I am _very_ sensitive and _mildly_ on edge when it comes to my writing, so please next time try to keep your reviews from sounding harsh.**

**Thank you.**


	3. Important Anouncement

I would like to inform you, the readers of this fanfic that I have been recently accused of copyright.

I am aware of the fanfiction 'Childhood Schemes of Yusei, Crow, and Jack' by fanfiction author Yuseixaki4eva10 and I would like to prove my innocence to those who accuse my of this crime.

_**My fanfiction 'Childhood Schemes' was published April 2, 2011. The fanfiction 'Childhood Schemes of Yusei, Crow, and Jack' was published May 6, 2011. **_

So it is safe to say that my fanfiction was published _**before**_ Yuseixaki4eva10's fanfiction was. Yes the other fanfiction has more chapters and was updated before mine, but mine was the _**first one**_ published.

So I would like to ask my accusers this question;

How am I able to copy a fanfiction that was published after mine?

I would also like to state that I have read Yuseixaki4eva10's fanfiction, here is the review I gave;

"Lol I love you're story!

You should check out my Childhood Schemes. Please!

Lol! Keep writing!"

This was her reply;

"lolz glad u like my story! i read urs(7 times) and i thought that it wuz very very VERY AWESOME!"

Not once did she say I had copied him and I believe she would have _**if**_ I did.

So again I ask;

How am I able to copy a fanfiction that was published after mine?

Atlast, I will say I did not copy Yuseixaki4eva10's fanfiction and you have no right or proof to accuse me of such.

And before you accuse her of copying me I would like to restate that I _**have**_ read her fanfiction and can say with absolute certainty that she has not copied me either.

To those this does not concern I apologize for wasting your time with this unnecessary problem. And to those who have believed in me since the beginning of my fanfiction career I thank you for your undying trust and faith in me.

You guys are one of the most loyal fanbases in the world and I thank you from the bottom of my heart for your kind advice and wonderful words of praise. For without you I would not have the confidence to continue writing.

Thank you.


	4. Scheme 2 Pt 1 and 2: A 2 for 1

**I'm sure glad that the copyright situation is settled, I got a chapter idea(s) afterward so here it is to celebrate!**

**Thank you Crystal-Wolf-Guardian-967, Just Saying, Pokegirl360, viwejrgo, Xerxes Glace Hydro, and Yuseixaki4eva10 for your reviews.**

**Also, sorry Yuseixaki4eva10 for dragging you into the copyright problem.**

**Sorry Just Saying, I guess I did sorta over react to your review but you haven't been the only one to bring up possible copyright, I had gotten a few pms about it from others so I just wanted to clear up the problem for good.**

**And to Pokegirl360 and viwejrgo (a.k.a ndsifgnslgrnp... I think):**

**Sorry if I over reacted... again... but I don't like being rushed, it makes it even harder to write. I have a problem with long episodes of Writer's Block right after I write a chapter so it takes me awhile to update. I'll try to upload faster but still be prepared for long periods of no updating.**

**I hope I've apologized to everyone I needed too. Sorry if I've hurt anyones feelings, I'm well known for over reacting to small things. It's sort of a defensive reflex of mine. Again sorry everyone.**

**Now on with the story!**

**In this chapter:**

**It's a two for one! Yay! Both are just very small ideas for two of the not so big ideas from chapter 1.**

**1st;  
>Martha accompanied by Sara walk in on 5 year old Kalin who had decided to give himself a haircut. What is Martha's solution to the problem? It involves an electric razor and a very peaved 5 year old.<strong>

**2nd;  
>It's Valentine's Day! And it's all flowers, bee stings, and kisses for an 8 year old Jack Atlas. See him pull off the almost impossible (for him atleast) feat of both failing and succeeding in his plan to impress little 7 year old Sara.<strong>

**Read and Review please!**

**Disclaimer: I own Sara and the ideas but not the other characters or their stupidity.**

* * *

><p><strong>Scheme 2 Pt. 1:<br>Hairy Situation**

Martha walked down the hall of her two-story house, checking various rooms as she went.

"Now where is that trouble-making brother of yours?" the older woman questioned a 4 year old Sara Kessler who had a tight grip on the seem of her dress.

"I don't no." Sara answered.

Her short, curly, light brown hair was in little pig-tails, one on either side of her head. They were held up by two small red bows. Her feet were bare and she had on a little pink dress. Her big innocent looking dark brown eyes curiously scanned the hallway.

"Maybee he's in our woom." one of her small hands pointed to the door at the end of the hall.

"Well, I guess it won't hurt to look." Martha sighed walking to the door and openning it.

"Oh dear..." she gasped at the sight.

Sitting criss-crossed in the middle of the room was 5 year old Kalin, armed with scizzors and patches of icy blue hair missing from his head.

Martha stared at him mouth gapping.

"What?" Kalin blinked at her after a moment of silence.

There was another moment of silence.

"Big bwother's haiw looks funny." Sara giggled pointing at her brother.

"Kalin Kessler!" Martha roared. "I can't believe you did this!" she stomped over and snatched the scizzors from his hands. "You had such beautiful hair and now look what you did!" she picked him up and held him under her arm.

"Wait! What are you doing?" Kalin sqirmed. "Put me down! Put me down!"

"Sara go play with Jack and Yusei while I deal with your brother!"

"Okay!" Sara chimed, skipping out of the room and down the hall.

"Let go of me!" Kalin yelped.

"I cannot believe you Kalin! You are in so much trouble!" Martha stomped out of the room carrying a still fighting Kalin.

"Stop! You old hag! You're crazy!" Kalin shouted. "No! Put me down!"

"Time for a hair cut." Martha said throwing open the bathroom door.

"No! Don't! No!"

Martha slammed the door shut.

**_20 minutes later..._**

Yusei, Jack, and Sara sat in the dining room playing with various toys when Kalin walked in scowling, his arms crossed sporting his new doo of complete baldness.

"Wow!" Jack gapped his eyes wide with suprised and amusement.

"What happen to big bwother's haiw?" Sara cocked her head in confusion as she sat on the floor holding a teddy bear.

"I can't believe she cut all your hair off!" Yusei laughed.

Kalin growled at them before turning around, he stomped up the stairs to their room and slammed the door.

"Along with that he is now grounded for a month and no longer allowed to use scizzors." Martha said standing in the doorway as she watched the stairs.

The others burst out laughing which was soon followed by the crying of 3 year old Crow who had been awoken from his nap by all the noise.

* * *

><p><strong>Scheme 2 Pt. 2:<br>Valentine's Day Blues**

Jack Atlas (8 years old) hid behind a tree in one of the only parks in Satellite that was actually safe for kids.

It was Valentine's Day, which meant it was time for him to put his plan into action.

His plan; to get a kiss from Sara.

Armed with a hand full of white Daisies he waited for Sara to show up.

"There she is." he smiled, after another ten minutes of waiting she had finally come. The only problem... the others were with her.

Her brother Kalin, Yusei, even Crow was with her.

"Figures..." Jack frowned.

But still! He had waited months for this and by God he was going to go through with it witnesses or not!

Yusei wouldn't do anything to stop it and Jack was sure he could take on Kalin and Crow's not enough of a problem to even be apart of the equation.

Jack straightened up, leaving his hiding place and hurrying to the group.

"Hey Sara!" Jack called.

"Oh, hi Jack." Sara greeted the blonde as he ran over to them.

"Here!" Jack smiled holding up the flowers. "I got these for you."

"Oh Jack! They're beautiful!" Sara chimed taking the flowers.

_"Success!"_ Jack thought in victory.

Until...

**_Buzzzz_**

"Huh?"

"BEE!" Sara screamed as the horrid little insect flew out from the flowers setting it's sights on Jack.

"AHHH!" Jack yelped running from the bee as it chased him.

After few minutes of chasing and Jack's annoying scream the bee had finally succeeded in getting a hit off the poor boy and flew off to go die alone of organ loss somewhere.

Jack now sat on a bench scowling, his arms crossed and left cheek swollen from the sting. The others laughing about the whole scene.

"It's not that funny!" he growled at them. Sara walked over to him.

"Thanks for the flowers Jack." she giggled. She leaned over and kissed his cheek that wasn't swollen and his wntire face lit up.

_"Yes! Thank you!" _he mentally celebrated.

The others stared at them.

"Wait no fair! Why does Jack get a kiss?" Crow demanded looking confusely at Yusei and Kalin who continued to stare at the other two, eyes big and mouths wide open in astonishment and disbelief.

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it folks! Kalin's first idea in the long list of ideas that have gone horribly wrong and Jack being a little Romeo in his own special way!<strong>

**To tell you the truth when I was like 2, I actually took a pair of scizzors to my own hair. That's probably where the idea for Kalin came from. As for the one for Jack, I'm happy to say that never happened to me.**

**Review if you went 'Awwww' when Sara kissed Jack!**

**Next Chapter:**

**Scheme 3: Gateway to Trouble**

**Let's watch as Crow gets his head stuck in a gate.**


	5. Scheme 3: Hittin' the Big Time Hard

**Okay I know I said I'd do something on when Crow got his head stuck in a gate but then I got the idea for this and I wanted to put something up before too much time pasted, so here it is!**

**Thank you stardust97, Yuseixaki4eva10, TheSteelFlameAlchemist, Crystal-Wolf-Guardian-967, and Just Saying for your reviews!**

**This chapter is when they are a little older then what they've been in previous chapters, so like when they're finally considered or about to be considered teenagers.**

**In this chapter;**

**It seems the kids have yet to learn their lesson in "Don't do anything stupid". Yusei (13), Kalin (13), Jack (13), Sara (12), and Crow (11) have finally decided to kick their trouble-making up a notch. It's a good thing this Security 1. Is friends with Martha. And 2. Is lenient on first time offenders or these guys would be in some serious trouble.**

**Disclaimer: I own schemes, Sara, and the other OCs but not Yusei or the others, sadly.**

* * *

><p><strong>Scheme 3:<br>Hittin' the Big Time... Hard**

Yusei, Kalin, Jack, Sara, and Crow sat in their room pondering what they should do next on their list of "Let's See How Many Things We Can Do Before We Kill Ourselves" when Kalin made public an idea that would be known as one of his worst ideas ever.

"I got an idea." Kalin said snapping his fingers.

"Oh this should be good." his younger sister Sara muttered.

"We need to kick our plans up a notch." he smiled confidently. "I'm tired of just egging houses."

"And what did you have in mind?" Yusei asked curiously eyebrow raised.

"Something big. Something the Securities can get iinvolved with."

"Like what? Armmed Robbery?" Jack inquired.

"... No... Not that big." Kalin looked at him causiously.

"Assault?" Crow threw in.

"What? No! Still smaller!" Kalin said now concerned with his friends' mentality.

"Theft."

"Bingo!" Kalin cheered. "Thank you sis!"

"Whatever bro." Sara said boredly.

"And what are we supposed to steal?" Crow questioned.

"... Good question." Kalin sighed.

"Well if it's theft I've got it covered." Yusei smiled mischeviously.

_**30 minutes later...**_

"I can't believe we're actually doing this." Sara sweatdropped as she ducked behind a garbage bin with the others outside the tool shop. "We are going to get in SO much trouble..."

"Maybe she's right..." Jack said nerviously.

"Yeah." Crow agreed.

"Don't worry guys." Yusei asured. "I hit this place every week. The people here are total idiots."

"You really need a new hobby Yusei." Sara frowned. "Before this one lands you in the Facility."

"Okay guys, let's go." Kalin ushered. And with that they made their way to the entrance.

**_2 minutes later..._**

_Well it looks like Yusei was wrong when he said they were idiots, in fact they seemed pretty smart. Since Yusei was the only person who would come to the shop _every_ week and things always went missing whenever he came they figured he was the one stealing them. And apparently none of the kids saw the Security duel runner parked right next to the entrance, the runner belonging to the Sector Security officer the shop owner called to come wait for them._

The kids were now sitting in the back of a Sector Security van on their way to God knows where. All of them were scowling with their arms cross in front of their chests. Kalin and Yusei were have a glaring match that clearly stated they were blaming each other for their predicament and Jack, Sara, and Crow were glaring at Kalin silently blaming him as well.

"I can't believe we walk right into that." Crow grumbled.

"How come _no one_ noticed the Security duel runner?" Jack questioned.

"This was probably one of your worse ideas _ever_ brother." Sara snapped. "Now look what happened!"

"I'm not the one who took us to the tool shop!" Kalin argued.

"It's not my fault they called Sector Security!" Yusei defended knowing the statement was directed at him.

"Yes it is you thief!" Crow growled.

"You belong in the Facility!" Jack snapped.

"Quiet back there you brats!" the Sector Security officer yelled at them from the front seat. They growled back at him. Sara leaned back against the wall of the van.

"So, where do you think they're taking us?" she inquired looking out the window.

"Where do you think?" Jack shot. "The Facility of course."

"This sucks!" Kalin shouted.

"I'm to young to go to the Facility!" Crow whined.

"All of us are Crow." Yusei grumbled.

the kids sat in silence, until...

"We're here." the Security officer informed them when they felt the road turn to gravel.

"Ah, shit!" Sara cursed jumped onto her knees looking out the window.

"What? The Facility?" Crow questioned.

"Worse!" Sara looked nerviously at the others. "Martha!"

The others stared at her horrified.

"Damn it!" Kalin swore.

"We are so screw!" Yusei shouted.

"Move over!" Crow pushing Sara away from the window. "She looks so pissed!" he said looking out.

"This is bad!" Sara panicked. "This is very bad!"

"Turn around!" Jack yelled at the Security officer banging on the wall of the van. "Please! Anywhere but here!" he pleaded. "Take us to the Facility! Take us anywhere! Just not here! Please!"

"She's going to kill us!" Kalin shouted at the officer.

"Sorry kids." the Security laughed. "But I think it's better if she deals with you."

"You Secturities are pure evil!" Sara and Crow cried in unison.

"We are in so much trouble..." Yusei hung his head. The others hung their heads in agreement.

With that the van came to a screeching halt. The door openned to a very angry Martha who stood with her arms crossed in front of her glaring dissapointly at the teens. they filled out of the van, heads still hung in shame.

"I can't believe you -"

"Yeah yeah, we know the drill." Yusei interrupted with a grumble.

"You're dissapointed in us and blah blah blah."

"Now we're grounded." Sara added.

"We're going to our room." Crow asured.

With that the group shuffled into the house, up the stairs and into their room slamming the door behind them.

"I'm so sorry Jeffrey." Martha apologized to the Sector Security officer.

"It's fine." he asured. "Just make sure it doesn't happen again."

"Too bad it probably will." she sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>The funny thing is that something like this has probably happened to someone before.<strong>

**Speaking of getting caught I've got story.**

**For my brother's 19th birthday he had a party out at my grandpa's barn and alcohol was involved. The people who live near my grandpa's barn called the police for a noise complaint, when the police officer got there in his cruiser my idiotic brother walks up to the car and greets the police officer... with a gallon bottle of vodka in his hand.**

**And let's just say due to this party my family no longer talks to my grandparents or my aunt and uncle.**

**Next chapter will be on Crow and the gate, again sorry.**

**Review please! And share some of your own "Got Caught" stories if you want.**


	6. In Need of Ideas

**Okay before I get this message started, who laughed at the kid's stupidity in the last chapter, be honest.**

**And thank you Yuseixaki4eva10, Xerxes Glace Hydro, stardust97, Mewtwomaster58, Muffie6921, and ace1queen for your reviews! I really appreciate it!**

**Anyway...**

**This message is brought to you by and Codegirl Productions! **

**JK! Let's get on with this.**

* * *

><p>Okay I know I've been promising for the past like two chapters that I would write a chapter on Crow getting his head stuck in a gate. I'm sorry to say I can't deliver on that promise, I really haven't been able to figure out how to put it down in words. Maybe one of these days I will be able to but as of right now no.<p>

Okay, so here's the jist of things; I have run out of ideas. Usually for things like this I can pop out ideas like nobody's business but school has drained me both mentally and emotionally.

Here has been my past two weeks:

I had a research paper in English II that killed most of my emotion, I ended up slightly behind and the only way for me to catch up was to stay after school, well here's how that went; my school let's out at 3:05 then I have to go back at 6:30 to 9 for the robotics team. From 3 to 10pm I stayed at the school for a straight week missing robotics meets, I ended up get sick from over stressing myself and missed a day of school, even then I was at home sick and still working on the paper on my mom's laptop.

Then in Business Law we've started working on our two mock trials, which are fake trials we do for a grade. Our first trial is pretty much a 'he said she said' rape case, I'm one of the prosecuting(victim's) attornies which is one of the most stressful roles in the case, plus I'm defending the girl who is the ban of my existence and I didn't even want to do it in the first place, I was force too. Well, in the next week me and my partner have to decide on three three of the eight witnesses we're going to call, evidence to use, and the questions we're going to ask the witnesses, plus we also have to write our openning statement, figure out how we're going to persuade the jury, and how we're going to do the closing arguement if the defense decides to screw us over, not to mention the girl I hate, who I'm defending is a total idiot.

And that's not all, in Business Law we only have two tests in the entire spand of the class, well the first test I got a 78% high C which is the worst test grade I've gotten in the past four to five years (please note I have never failed a test. EVER!). And we just had the second test two days ago and I'm pretty sure I failed it. Also, the second mock trail is a campus shooting where a security guard shoots a student. Well, the role I'm playing is the gang unit detective who had the idea that the school should hire a security guard and my character tries to defend the security officer who is being played by the person who played the rape victim, you know, the girl I hate. So yeah, total bullshit.

Not to mention I'm pretty sure I still have Algebra II and Chemistry I homework to do. Also, my parents want me to get all A's this year and get angry if I drop to high B's and ground me if I hit C's. And I've shown up late so many times to Business Law that I might have to take finals which means a huge test over everything I've learned the past semester.

Then there's the issue on the robotics team, except the five days I missed cause of the research paper I haven't missed a single meeting, everyday after school from 6:30 to 9pm sometimes later I have been at the school helping build the robot and helping the other sectors of the team, and I have never missed a required meeting. In fact we just had our competion to see what teams go to regionals, and guess what, we're going to regionals well only a certain number of people can go and we have too many, so now I have to go to every meeting so I who has been with the team every day since day one for the past two years, just might have a chance at going to regionals in Arkansas the thing I've been driving toward since the beginning when some people who are also expecting to go have never even shown up to a meeting once! A I still have to fight for it? Doesn't that sound like shit!

Anyway, sorry for ranting to you about my problems I'll just get to the point.

The point being I need you guys to send me ideas for the story. What do you guys want to see happen? I'm not going to be writing any chapters on the roach laying eggs in Yusei's ear, and I'm not going to do anything on how Crow ended up going to the facility in the show, but if you guys have any other ideas share them with me and I'll see what I can do.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter:<strong>

**Scheme 4: ?**


	7. I'm Back!

**Hello my ever faithful readers! It is ME, codegirl96! Finally updating (sorta) after a nearly two year absence!**

**First off, I want to thank my reviewers: MewBladeXxX, Xerxes Glace Hydro, YuseixAki4eva10, tkdbb156, Raven6921, AlexisYuki, and Alayna Wood. For, well... Reviewing. And for giving me support during a very stressful time in my high school career.**

**I would also like to give another round of thanks to those who shared their ideas with me: MewBladeXxX, Xerxes Glace Hydro, Raven6921, and AlexisYuki. Your ideas have not gone unnoticed! And again, thank you.**

**Sadly, no _new_ chapter yet, But I am going to/am working on it, I swear!**

**This update is really just going to be me explaining myself, because I believe you all deserve an explanation.**

**I'm starting to feel like I'm spamming this story more than I'm writing for it... sorry...**

**Since this is me explaining myself, you don't have to read it, just skip to the end Author's Note to find out what the next _real_ chapter is going to be about.**

* * *

><p>Well... I guess I'll start off by saying it's been an exciting last 19 months. I'm now done with three years of high school, and this August I will be starting my fourth and final year. *cries in joy and sadness*<p>

I have a boyfriend now! (can't remember if I mentioned that before or not) He's on this site too, under the penname: stonegiant. We've been dating for over a year now and he's a wonderful guy who my entire family (besides my younger sister) likes. Who knows, maybe we'll get married one day. I'm starting to hope we do.

I have survived both sophomore and junior year with all A's and B's. I actually ended junior year with an 101.8% in my Advanced Mathematics class, and I survived a semester with one of the hardest English teachers (well teacher in general) in my school. I also made it through my third year of Woods class without losing a finger, my fourth art class, Business Law, English II and III, and a Creative Writing class, as well as three years of choir. So all in all, it was a very successful two years of high school.

I am now taking my tennis coach's Summer Tennis Camp for the fifth time in a row, and am now working towards my sixth year of tennis (that's counting the two years of camp I took before high school). I have had a good three seasons so far; five gold medals, one silver medal, and one bronze medal. I'm hoping to have a great last season as well, whether I finally make Varsity or I get stuck back in JV... AGAIN!

Sometimes I really don't like the head tennis coach. Love him as a World Geography teacher, even though his detailed description on what it's like to drown is quite disturbing. As well as his speech on: PRECIPITATION! (that's actually how he says it, that man has no inside voice whatsoever)

It has taken him five (almost six) years of being my tennis coach, plus a semester of World Geography, to even learn my name! I am not joking! For the longest time I was known by him as Nichole or Nikki... My name is Codi! It's not that hard!

Anyway...

The last two years of Robotics went well, I DID get to go to Arkansas both years. I don't remember our scores, but I do remember both years we got first place in the Spirit and Sportsmanship Award, we got the Most Robust Robot Design Award both years as well. And the B.E.S.T. Award (biggest award in the competition), I remember we got second place at least one of the years and I _think_ first place the other year.

I can't wait for next year!

So, back to Business Law and English II.

Good news: I didn't have to take finals. Bad news: We lost the mock rape trial.

I was unprepared and honestly, I'm glad. After looking through all the statements and evidence, I had to agree with the defendant, the girl was full of bullshit. I'm also happy we didn't have to do the second trial.

But I was seriously pissed off after English II. I basically sacrificed sweat, tears, and my health to writing my research paper (ironically, on pandemics and epidemics), and what does ALL that hard work and time I wasted get me?! 53% F! How the hell does that even happen! I've always been good at research papers! I cannot possibly describe how mortified I was at that. After all that work and then finding out that I had gotten an F on it, I just felt... hollow inside.

But all the stress and sadness sophomore year brought me, junior year was great! Took a Creative Writing class, finally I was able to force out that damn Writer's Block and write something. So hopefully I will be able to write without giving myself a headache for at least a little while.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you go! Ironically the class that made me write all the time was taking up all my "writing time". I know it's not much of an explanation, but it's all I got.<strong>

**Now what you've all been waiting for! I'd like to thank Raven6921 for this one:**

**Next Chapter:**

**A good ol'-fashioned paintball fight goes south when one of the kids' aim isn't very accurate.**

**Scheme 4: Failball Fight!**


End file.
